Broken Heart
by FTlover333
Summary: When Lissana comes back and kicks Lucy off team Natsu, will Lucy die of Broken Heart or will she find a team to heal her broken heart. SORRY SUCK AT SUMMARYS
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail #3

It was an early sunny day in the town of Magnolia, warm with a refreshing breeze. At the guild, the guild has been celebrating the return of Lissana for 6 months, 6 MONTHS! Although some guild weren't celebrating like a stellar mage named Lucy Heartphilia. Lucy was sitting at her usual barstool drinking a milkshake, thinking of the time before Lissana came back and before everyone ignored her. Right when they got back from Edolas Natsu started dating Lissana. That is when everyone started to forget her. Some of the only people that would that would actually talk to her were Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Carla, and Happy. Happy even moved in with her, Natsu didn't even notice. Suddenly Natsu came over and handed Lucy a note, Lucy accepted it and Natsu walked away in silence back to Lissana. Lucy opened it and read what it said.

_Lucy,_

_You are off the team. You were just a replacement since lissana was gone. Lissana is better that you'll ever be, she is stronger, smarter, and prettier than you. You keep saying your weak go on solo missions. See ya!_

_-Natsu +Lissana_

Lucy started to tremble and burst out crying and ran out of the guild; meanwhile Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Mira saw her run out of the guild. They got up and walked over to were Lucy was sitting. They saw a note next to a puddle of tears. Levy grabbed the note and read it aloud. Levy gasped and ran heading in the direction of Fairy Hills. Levy plus Juvia, Wendy, and Mira ran into Fairy Hills and ran upstairs, and burst into Erza's room where they saw Erza sharpening her swords. WHAT THE HELL ERZA yelled Levy? Erza looked up and said yes what do you want? Oh don't play dumb with me Tatiana. Why did you do that to Lucy, why? I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. No I won't accept that levy said. Levy threw fire at Erza. Erza absorbed it with her fire empress armor. Please tell me what did I do, what did I do to Lucy. Levy just threw more fire but it had no effect on Erza. Erza put her hand on Levy's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Erza spoke I'm sorry, I don't know what I did to Lucy, Natsu doesn't tell me anything anymore in a calm voice. Levy cried on Erza's shoulder for about 3 minutes and backed away from the hug her and Tatiana shared. Levy reached into her satchel and pulled out a crumpled note she took from the guild, Levy held it out to the re-equip mage, Erza grabbed it and read it, and she dropped it and headed for the door, where are you going asked Wendy? I'm going to Lucy she said and walked out the door. Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Mira followed Erza to Lucy's apartment. At Lucy's apartment, Lucy was crying until she heard a knock on the door. The people outside said hey Lu-Chan its Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Mira can we come in please. Sure she said just can you give me a minute, Lucy quickly ran into the bathroom and dried her eyes. Lucy ran back out and opened the door she led everyone inside until she saw Erza. Erza could tell that Lucy had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy. Lucy spoke what are you doing here she asked Erza! Erza said I came to explain, explain what Lucy said that you don't want me on your team that I'm too weak, you could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart she yelled! Lucy I'm sorry I was not aware of this decision, Natsu didn't tell me anything said Erza. Lucy I would never hurt you physically or mentally, you are my best friend I would not hurt you Erza said in a calm voice. Lucy just stood there in silence tears streaking her face. Lu-Chan don't cry said Levy. How about we form a new team with you me, Mira, juvia, and Wendy said Levy. That would be perfect Lucy said. Lucy turned to Erza and said would you like to join she asked? It would be my honor said Erza. Juvia spoke up we are going to need a team name, how about blue bloods said Wendy no but a good try said Mira, How about blessed angels said Juvia no doesn't sound right said Levy, Lu-Chan you try one, okay um.. . Uh… how about Superior Queens, that's perfect, said Levy and Wendy. Mira spoke we are some of the strongest women in Fairy Tail. We will tell Master Makorov in the morning. They all went home that night satisfied with what they just accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they meet up at the guild. They decided to tell Master Makarov of their decision. They went up to the master who was sitting on the bar counter as usual. Hello master said Lucy, yes what is it my child he said. We have formed a new team. A new team but Lucy I thought you were with team Natsu along …, Lucy stared daggers at the master and he cut off his sentence. We'll … uh okay Lucy what's your new team's name, its Superior Queens said Mira. Well ok it's now official he said and walked away. Levy saw Makarov trying to climb to the second floor but kept falling down so he went around and climbed the stairs. Hey Mira what's up with him asked Levy? Oh he is going to announce some special missions for a request for a certain age or mages. Just then the Master yelled SHUT UP YOU BRATS and the guild went quite. Okay let's get this thing Rollin' we have some requested missions for some of you today and here they are. One to shoot down a flying monster with a requested gun, master gave it to Alzak and Bisca. One here for Ruins mage to capture a thief he threw it at Freed. The last on he said is for a stellar mage and since Fairy Tail only had one mage like that he gave it to Lucy, now Lucy this reward is very special it is worth 600 million jewel plus a personal girt for each member of the team, Lucy became teary eyed and said thank you Master. Next to Lucy's team was team Natsu, Lissana was speaking she said, uhhh why can't we get a job, oh don't worry Lissana we'll just borrow Lucy back and once we got the reward we kick her out again. Lucy heard every word of their conversation. Master Makarov spoke will you accept the job Lucy? Lucy looked at the master, Team Natsu immediately paid attention, Yes master I accept, Oi lets go Lucy said Natsu and grabbed her wrist and started to pull her but she had quick reflexes and punched him in the square in the face. Jeez Lucy what was that for, "what do you think, I'm not doing this mission with your team I'm doing it with mine said Lucy. Natsu looked over at Lucy's team and asked, yo Erza what are you doing' with those weaklings? Something snapped in Erza and sent Natsu flying through the wall with Lissana running after him. Erza yelled at him they are not weak they are strong, stronger than you'll ever be and walked back to her team. Team Superior Queens (from last chapter) left immediately after that incident. A week passed, and when they came back they changed the guild couldn't believe it was the same people they were stronger than ever before. Superior Queens walked in and silence fell upon the guild. On their trip the picked up on some new magic. And it went a little something like this:

FLASHBACK

Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Mira, Carla and Happy were on a mission to defeat a notorious dark guild called Screaming Banshee. There must have been more than 50 to 6 plus 2 cats. They were taking them down by the handful but were losing a lot of magical energy. That is when a large shadow appeared and covered the battleground. Mages in the dark guild were yelling and saying Run for your lives, we're all goanna' die, RUN! The guild retreated leaving Lucy's team in the dust. Lucy turned around and gasped in amazement, behind them was a dragon, it was blue and gold. It fell from the sky and had a crash landing. Wendy ran over to the dragon and spoke through telepathic connection. She finished talking and spoke to Lucy. Wendy spoke, Lucy this dragon's name is Kilgara she is the dragon of the elements, based on emotions of revenge and hatred. She said she's been looking for someone to train but we are the only people she could find so Kilgara said that she will train us. What so we will become dragon slayers said Lucy? Precisely said Wendy. They trained every day summoning water, earth, fire, air, lightning, ice, blue fire they did them all without hesitation. Then came the last day of training, Lucy and all stood in front of Kilgara in a line. Kilgara spoke, you all have done beautifully I have never seen such finer pupils; you mastered elemental magic in a week. So I present you with these, then their right hand began to glow, It stopped glowing and there was a gold cuff around there wrist's. What is it for Juvia asked and why is there a button on it what is it for asked Juvia? Kilgara spoke that button is very powerful if you press when you need it; it will give you the strength of a dragon and its power. There was a moment of silence and Superior Queens bowed and said Thank you for all you've done. Kilgara flew off, and Lucy and the gang went home back to Magnolia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the last chapter it took too long, gomene, gomene, gomene. **

At the guild-

At the guild, there was an eerie silence among them, but it didn't last long because the new Team Natsu walked in and yelled we're home! His team consisted of Natsu, Lissana, Gajeel, Gray, Romeo, and Droy. Natsu noticed the eerie silence and saw Lucy and her team, and then Lissana yelled yo when the weaklings get back! The guild froze and looked at Lucy's team yes they were called weaklings, but the one thing that nobody could do was call Erza and Mira weaklings. Superior Queens race forward faster than the eye could see and held them up by their necks their feet were barely touching the ground. Lucy held up Natsu, Juvia held up Gray, Wendy held up Romeo, Erza held up Gajeel, Levy held up Droy (imagine she can), and Mira held up Lissana. Oh come on Lucy you don't want to make me mad do you because it'll only end badly said Natsu in a sly tone. Is that a challenge said Lucy. It's what you think it is. Lucy's team dropped them to the ground with a thud. I'll meet you outside and they walked out of the guild. The master came out and spoke now what's all the commotion about. Master there's going to be a duel outside, well who it, Superior Queen's vs. Team Natsu is. Let's go then. They walked out. Master spoke okay we shall recite the rules. Now listen up you brats, no blood shall be spilled you will be disqualified. May the battle commence. The battle started the Queens were driving them back, Lucy was too quick for Natsu and she sent him flying into Gray. They started attacking each other, completely forgetting the battle in front of him. Lucy turned to look for her next target, when something pierced her in the back through the chest. Lucy screamed in pain which caught everyone's attention. LUCY yelled Wendy; the rest of superior queens ran over to Lucy plus the master. The one who stabbed Lucy was none other than Lissana; Lissana stabbed Lucy with an Ice spear. Lissana stared at them with a smirk on her face. Wendy was trying to heal her but even with her power she could not heal the deep wound. Juvia, Mira and Levy carried Lucy to the infirmary, while Erza and Master stayed outside with Lissana; Erza summoned her sword and held it under Lissana's chin. Lissana, master spoke because of your actions you have hurt our nakama and that is unforgiveable. I hereby expel you from Fairy Tail if you step on foot on our ground, we will not hesitate to take you down where you stand. Master Makarov mumbled some words they couldn't here and Lissana's guild mark disappeared. Lissana spoke, that's okay my work here is done. She deserved it and Lissana walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

At the guild infirmary-

In the infirmary, Lucy was having trouble breathing, she was losing a lot of blood.. Mira sent out an emerancy call for Porlyousica. Lucy and Wendy both knew what was going to happen. Lucy was mentally preparing herself. Lucy spoke it'll be okay Wendy. The rest of her team came in with tear filled eyes. Erza said Lucy. Your… wr…wrist please. Erza held out her wrist and Lucy brought out hers. The both had the gold cuff Lucy had a key on the side of hers, Lucy unhooked it and put it in Erza's cuff, Lucy Erza spoke no you you can't, Erza my time here is up. Both cuffs began to glow, Erza you are now leader. Lucy began to cough and cough, coughing up blood. Lucy leaned back she was going. Lucy's last words were I love you all. Lucy's eyes began to close and then she was dead, her soul/spirit has left this Earthland. They all burst out crying, the Levy spoke don't go, don't go Lucy. Juvia went to the door and nodded at Master he brought everyone into the infirmary, they looked at the body of there fallen guild mate. Natsu wasn't there he went after Lissana. Just then Lucy's key's bean to glow, they levitated and fell into Erza's hand. Erza examined them and saw a key with Lucy's face on it, Erza started to shed tear's of joy. There was a flash of light and Lucy's body began to disapper. Master what's happening said someone from the back of the guild. Master Makarov spoke, I… I don't know. Just then they heard a farmiliar voice. That voice belonged to none other than Lucy Haertfilia, She said Hello Master. They were fazed for a second but they all shouted LUCY! Erza stopped them all from getting near Lucy. Wendy spoke how, how is this possible. The celestial spirit king granted me a new life. Now I'm a spirit for eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

A year later-

At the guild, Natsu burst in through the door blasting it off its hinges. Hahahahah what are you so happy about asked Wakaba. Natsu yelled I'm getting married. So who's the lucky girl asked Max. Lissana, the guild shot murderous glares at him, whoa he said what's with the faces. Mira spoke when is it, in 3 days. 3 days you're rushing into this, well of course we love each other and want to be married right away. Excuse me but where will it be held asked Laki, oh yah it's going to be at Heartfilia mansion. The guild just gawked at him, for Natsu, he didn't know Lucy died.

3 days later-

Nobody wanted to be there but they all had to support Natsu. Coarse Lissana made them all go with partners so Levy went with Gajeel, Droy and Jet started fighting over her, next Mira went with Freed, Erza went with Jellal, he was momentarily excused from prison for the wedding, next Happy went with Carla, surprisingly she said yes but she didn't have a choice, Juvia went with Lyon making Gray totally jealous, and lastly Wendy went with Romeo, she thought about asking Eve from Blue Pegasus but the idea of Eve and the Trimens plus Ichaya started to make sick so instead she asked Romeo. The wedding was starting and everyone stood up Natsu was waiting by the priest for his beautiful bride to come down the isles. Lissana walked down the isle and stood in front of Natsu, The priest spoke, if there any objections to why this couple shouldn't be married please speak now. We object said the 5 girls in the front plus Happy and Carla. Why did you have to have the wedding here yelled Levy? What, what's wrong with this place, I'm going to buy it whoever owned it doesn't deserve it said Lissana. Ya yelled Natsu this is our house. Is this what you think said a voice in the back row, everyone turned around to see a hooded figure walking down the isle, w…who are you yelled Lissana. Awwww you don't remember me how considerate, well you should remember me because you're the one who killed me, the figure threw off the hood and it was Lucy. N…no how is this possible I…I killed you, how are you here. Lucy spoke I was granted new life. This will never be yours for it is mine and mine alone. Lucy walked forward they were and arms length away when Natsu came in, don't get any closer he said. Why should I it's not like you can stop me? Lucy spoke, when you finally remember who I am what you're doing, what you did no one will be there for you, no friends, no nakama, no shoulder to cry on, and then she vanished back to the spirit world. Natsu fell to the ground mumbling Lucy's name over and over again. Master Makarov spoke let's go back to the guild. They all left leaving Natsu alone. Wait Lissana yelled wait, you can't just leave, this is my wedding this is my house. Lissana just stop it right now someone said that someone turned out to be her sister Mira. None of this is yours and it will never be. You murdered our nakama and that is unforgiveable. You know this wedding should've been Lucy's, and for all she's been through, she deserves it. Now if you please go to HELL! Lissana has never been talked to like this not even by her sister. After a few moments Lissana ran away. Lucy reappeared behind Natsu and spoke where your wife is or did she leave because of your own stupidity. Natsu got up and turned around to face Lucy. He spoke Lucy I I'm sorry for what I did, sorry won't cut it she said. You don't know what you put me through. Natsu walked over to her and hugged her Lucy was surprised. Natsu whispered in her ear and said please will you be my nakama again. After he said those words she disappeared back to the celestial world. From that point on the rebuilt there relationship over again and the lived happily Ever After all over again.

**BONUS**

Lissana was a murder; she became evil over a heart's desire. Corse it never worked out, she love Natsu more than anything. But Natsu loved Lucy and turned against her. She got thrown out of her guild, and this all happened because of Lucy Heartfilia. After a while Lissana started following Natsu and Lucy on missions, at the guild, even on dates. She became a serious stalker. Lissana even witnessed there wedding. Lissana was riding on a cart but it was attacked and it flew off a cliff killing Lissana. Nobody knew that she died; her body is still there today. Her spirit was wandering the Earth following the couple around everywhere. Sometimes Lucy feels someone watching her, and she can still feel Lissana's presence following them everywhere and never leaving.


End file.
